


I Call Out To You

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Villain, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Completed, F/F, Finished, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Season 5 Painkiller, Short, Short One Shot, Two Parter, quick resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A short and sweet what-if story.WHAT IF?What if season five’s Lena-Gone-Evil arch wasn’t so disheartening?What if Kara had told Lena she was Supergirl before Lex had the chance?What if Lena and Kara made their peace long before this season of hell?What if Lena was allowed to process her feelings in a healthy way and finally realized that her feelings for Kara were more than just friendship.Summary: Lena is on her way to confess her feelings of love to Kara when she is kidnapped by an alternate version of Gayle Marsh, better known as Psi. Under the unshakeable control of Psi’s powers, Lena is manipulated into believing that Kara and all of their friends have turned against her and want her dead. Quickly identifying Lena as her greatest weakness, this alt-world Psi uses Lena to bring down the Earth’s strongest defender, Supergirl.Always loyal to the love of her life, Kara sets out on a quest to prove Lena’s innocence and bring her home where she belongs. SUPERCORP IS ENDGAME!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sam Arias, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Season Five Pain Killer [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433422
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Stubborn Love

Lena awoke calling out Kara’s name. Her entire body screamed with pain.

_Where am I and why do I feel like my body was hit by a truck? No, it feels like my body was hit by a truck and dragged behind it for a few thousand feet. What the hell is going on here?_

Her eyes blinked open, but her eye lids were heavy with exhaustion. She looked around, fighting to see the details of her surroundings, but her vision was blurred and the room was dark.

Suddenly, bright lights flipped on and burned into her eyes.

“Rise and shine Ms. Luthor”, the tall blonde woman said with a sinister hiss.

Lena still struggled to focus her eyes.

“Who are you and what the hell do you want?”

“Oh, I see you are just as ballsy as the looney Lena Luthor from my world. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gayle. Gayle Marsh. You might be more familiar with the name ‘Psi’. The media in your universe really knows how to come up with catchy nicknames. So much panache.”

“You’re from a different universe? What the hell do you want with me? Why are you here?”

“I could toy with you for a little bit, but I have a tight schedule to keep. Lena, my dear, I am here to take over your world.”

_Great. Another villain. Kara, wherever you are, I know you will find me. All I want to do is tell you how much I love you. I’m not afraid of this sociopath. Now to deal with this._

“I don’t know if you have Supergirl in your world, but I think you’re in for a rude awakening. She’s an unstoppable force”, Lena said with a little smile.

“Oh silly Lena. Aren’t you curious how I planned to take over your world. I am well acquainted with your Supergirl. I also know her greatest weakness and it’s not kryptonite. It’s you. I’ve watched her for months, biding my time. You are the one who makes her abandon all reason. At first I thought it was that annoying D.E.O troll sister of hers, but I soon discovered the sad truth. Supergirl would let her sister burn before she would abandon you.”

“Nope. Wrong again. She would save us both and still have plenty of time to kick your ass. Go ahead and kill me Gayle or Psi or whatever the hell your name is. You will only unleash Supergirl’s full fury and she will make you pay.”

“Oh Lena, Lena, Lena. you don’t get it. My power is not murder. My power is inflicting fear, pain and my will upon others. My power is driving anyone I like, stark raving mad. Supergirl’s heart will break if you die, but her whole world will shatter if you, her beloved Lena, betray her and kill everyone she loves. You Lena, will be my tool, my sword to defeat Supergirl and tear down this world’s greatest defense. Or should I say Kara Danvers?”

Lena’s mouth dropped open.

_Shit. She knows. This isn’t good. That means that everyone is in danger. Stay calm Lena._

“I will never help you, you psycho!”

_Whoops. That didn’t sound calm._

“That’s the beauty. You have no choice.”

“I will never hurt Kara. I don’t care what you do to me.”

Psi moved her hand to her temple and stared deep into Lena’s eyes.

“It’s a shame that Kara betrayed you the way she did. I can’t believe everyone at the D.E.O. wants you dead because they think all Luthors are evil.”

Psi moved in closer. Lena didn’t blink.

“It’s not your fault that the whole of National City has turned against. You must defend yourself against Supergirl and her hit squad. They all want you dead and you are terrified of dying. You are terrified of being alone but thanks to Supergirl, you are alone and miserable. The only way you will ever feel safe and happy is if you kill Supergirl and everyone she loves. They all hate you. It is you or them.”

Lena’s eyes glazed over and everything went dark.

***

“Where is she? She was supposed to be here hours ago, Alex. She said she had something she wanted to talk about and would be right over. That was at noon. It’s almost dinner time.” Kara paced the floor of her apartment anxiously.

“Calm down Kar. I’m sure she’s fine. I’m sure she just got tied up at L-Corp. Did you call or text?”

“Of course I did. I also flew around to see if I could find her but I can’t hear her. I can’t hear her heartbeat. I know her heartbeat as well as I know my own.”

“You know her heartbeat? That is so sweet.”

“Not the time Alex.”

“Okay, I’ll see if Brainy can run a scan and get a location. I’m sure we will find something. I’m sure she’s okay.”

“Things have have been too quiet recently. There have been no real villains. I’m getting a bad feeling about this. I prayed for a distraction ever since I told Lena my secret, but not like this.”

“Lena forgave you. Why have you wanted a distraction so bad?”

“I don’t know. I guess a part of me feels terrible for keeping the truth from her for so long.”

“Try again.”

“I want to tell her how I feel. Now that she knows who I am, I want her to know how much I love her. It is the last secret I have. I love her with my all my heart. Where is she Alex? I’m scared.”

“Everything will be okay Kar. I promise we will find her.“

“This just doesn’t feel right.”

“Calm down and breathe Kar. I’m sure everything is fine. I have to get over to the D.E.O. Why don’t you come with me. I just have to check in on Brainy and make sure he isn’t making a mess of the kryptonite detection enhancement project.”

“What if Lena comes here?”

“She will call you. Come on Kar, I’m sure she’s okay. Try calling her again.”

Alex pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text. Kara could tell from Alex’s furrowed brow and clenched jaw that she was just as worried about Lena as she was.

Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit redial. The phone rang a few times and went to voicemail.

“Lena, it’s Kara. Please call me back. I’m worried. You were supposed to meet me hours ago and I just want to know you’re okay. I told Alex. If we don’t hear from you, she is going to have the D.E.O. look for you, so please just call me and tell me I’m being silly. I’m fine with that. I would rather feel silly than not know where you are. I just need to see you. I just need to hear your voice. Please Lena.”

Kara ended the call and wrote a text message immediately.

_Lena, I need to hear your voice. Please call me and tell me you’re okay._

***

Lena stood stiff, her eyes hollow and lifeless. Lena’s phone rang loudly in her bag again. Psi pulled the phone out and showed Lena. She manipulated her mind to read Kara’s text message differently.

**_Lena, your darkness is frightening everyone. You must be stopped. I will kill you the next time I see you._ **

Lena stared at the text, horrified.

“You need to kill Supergirl before she kills you Lena”, Psi placed a manipulative hand on Lena’s back.

“I could never kill Supergirl. She’s too powerful.”

“You have a whole cache of weapons. If you are like the Lena Luthor from my world, you have access to your brother’s secret doomsday devices that he hid before he went to prison. You are also brilliant enough to make more weapons. You will make the weapons you need to destroy anyone who stands in our way. Your soul mission is to seek out and destroy Supergirl. Repeat that back to me.”

“My soul mission is to seek out and destroy Supergirl”, Lena repeated flatly.

“First, you will take out her annoying friends, then her family, and when she thinks she has lost everything, you will kill her.”

A single tear fell down Lena’s cheek. Even though her true consciousness was dormant, Lena’s heart was breaking.

***

The initial reports of a woman firing into the crowd outside of L-Corp made Kara’s heart freeze with panic. She immediately feared that whoever this madwoman was, had taken Lena hostage or hurt her. When Kara landed in the middle of the street, people were running around and screaming. They were all running for their lives as a laser weapon fired rapidly into the crowd. Kara looked around, trying desperately to find the madwoman who was wreaking havoc on her city.

Kara’s heart dropped into the pit of her stomach when she saw Lena holding a large laser weapon and firing it into clusters of terrified bystanders. Her face was unrecognizable. Her eyes were filled with a tearful rage that Kara had never seen before.

Kara flew high above Lena and called out to her.

“Lena! Lena please stop this! Lena, what are you doing?”

Without any hesitation at all, Lena pointed the weapon towards the sky and fired at Kara. The shot missed Kara, but only by a hair. Kara flew higher and out of the way to reassess.

The D.E.O. Agents parked their vehicles in a long row to create a barricade to shield the innocent bystanders away from the laser fire.

Alex’s voice chirped loudly in Kara’s earpiece.

“Supergirl! Do you see her?”

“I do.”

“Is that Lena?”

“It is, but this isn’t her. There is something very wrong.”

“You said she was totally fine earlier?”

“She was great. When she told me she wanted to talk, everything was normal. We need to do something, Alex. We can’t hurt her, but we need to stop her. This feels like Reign all over again.”

“Any suggestions?”, Alex asked ducking down behind one of the armored vehicles as more laser fire hit the cars around them.

“I’ll draw her fire. See if you can stun her with one of the stun charges that Brainy gave us.”

“Kar, I’m worried.”

“Yeah Alex, me too.”

“No. Look at the laser. It’s green. Is that kryptonite?”

“No. It couldn’t possibly be.”

“Lena is a pretty good marksman. She hasn’t hit anyone in the crowd, but if that weapon is kryptonite, this might all be a trap to hurt you.”

Suddenly, as if she was listening to their conversation, Lena turned her weapon towards Kara again and fired off a long volley of shots. Kara was able to avoid them, but just barely. She could sense that Lena’s mission was to hit her with the weapon, and that terrified her. Kara was shaken. She had to draw Lena away, but now, she genuinely feared that Alex was right and this was all an elaborate trap.

A crowd started to form just outside of the makeshift barricade. Alex and the other agents did their best to push everyone back out of the line of fire.

Kara swooped back in, hoping to snap Lena out of whatever trance she was in.

“LENA! Please stop this! Please talk to me. All I want is to help you. Please stop trying to hurt innocent people. If you’re upset with me, we can talk about it. Lena! I love you!”

Kara knew it was a calculated risk making such a public declaration, but she was desperate.

Lena’s face softened for just a moment and her eyes filled with more tears.

Psi stood off at a safe distance, controlling Lena’s fears and actions with her mind. She manipulated Lena so she only heard awful things when Kara spoke. She underestimated how difficult it would be to break the bond between the two women. It took all of her energy to suppress the love Lena felt for Kara. Psi thought the plan would be easy once she discovered that Lena’s greatest fear was losing Kara and Kara’s greatest fear was losing Lena. She had no idea that their fears would make her mission more difficult to accomplish. True love, it seemed, did exist and it made Psi sick to her stomach.

All Lena heard were the words Psi implanted in her mind.

**“LENA! Stop this. Your evil reign must end. Can’t you see you are all alone in this world and have no one? Can’t you see everyone hates you and wants you dead? We are going to destroy you Lena because you are pure evil.”**

“Oh, you think I’m evil Supergirl? Just wait, I’ll show you what real evil is.”

Lena’s eyes filled with tears. She aimed the weapon at Kara again and continued to fire. More tears fell down Lena’s cheeks as she actively fought to lower the weapon. Psi gritted her teeth in frustration. One of the shots clipped Kara’s arm and she got the sad confirmation that the weapon was indeed a kryptonite gun.

Kara flew high into the atmosphere and tried to compose herself. She had to clench her jaw tight to stop herself from sobbing. The wound on her arm wasn’t bad but her broken heart felt like a fatal blow.

“Supergirl, are you okay? Are you hit? I don’t understand what is happening. What is she babbling about?” Alex’s voice came through with a loud crackle.

“I’m fine. It’s a small wound. She said something about me thinking she’s evil. What is wrong with her Alex? I don’t know what to do.”

“We need to fire off one of the charges. It should knock her out and then we can take her back to the D.E.O. to figure out what is going on with her. This is bad. Did she say anything else to you when she said she wanted to meet?”

“No. Nothing. You know, something about this reminds me of when Clark was exposed to the silver kryptonite. She is angry and defensive no matter what I say to her and she is violent. This isn’t her, Alex. There has to be something going on. She would never attack me this way. Never. Hit her with the charge. We need to get her to J’onn to see if there is some kind of poisoning or psychic attack at play here.”

“Are you sure?”

“I don’t think we have a choice. Do it.”

Alex set off one of the charges just in front of Lena. She dropped her weapon and fell to the ground. Suddenly, Alex and all of the agents held their heads. Their faces were contorted in agony. Kara watched Alex fall to her knees and swooped in to try and help. By the time Kara looked up again, Lena was gone and so was her weapon.

***

The moment Psi left the room, the pain and fog lifted from Lena’s mind. She immediately began to weep when she realized what she had done to Kara, Alex and the other D.E.O. agents. She was especially cruel to Kara and she couldn’t get the image of her confused expression out of her mind. Lena remembered Kara screaming that she loved her and her heart broke.

“Oh God, what have I done?” Lena laid down on the cold concrete and wept until her muscles ached from shaking. “She’s never going to forgive me. Please just let me die right here. PSI! PSI, you psycho! Get your ass in here and kill me. I can’t live like this. I would rather die than inflict anymore harm on Kara. Goddamnit! Where are you?”

Lena collapsed again, haunted by the image of Kara’s horrified face.

***

Back at the D.E.O., wounds were treated and broken bones were set. Kara, Alex and J’onn sat in the conference room, taking stock of their loses and their lack of answers.

“We need to find her now. We’re just wasting our time here. We need to get back out there and figure out where she was taken. She was definitely unconscious. Alex, we know she’s hurt and she’s probably scared to death”, Kara said clearly shaken to her core.

Alex rubbed the back of her neck and shook her head.

“Kara, I know you love Lena, but you saw that attack with your own two eyes. She didn’t look scared. She looked like a woman possessed. She looked like a woman hell bent on killing you. I know you want to save her, but she wants you dead and now there are no doubts that the laser weapon she was wielding so carelessly was a kryptonite weapon. We need to figure out what happened to Lena and how we are going to fight her.”

“I will place myself before her and beg at her feet, but I will never cause her harm. She will have to kill me before I will ever hurt her. That woman who fired at me, that woman with rage burning in her eyes, is not my Lena. My Lena is out there somewhere and I will find her.”

“Alex mentioned that her behavior reminded you of Superman’s exposure to silver kryptonite. Can you elaborate?” J’onn asked calmly.

“Superman seemed completely dazed. He was in some sort of weird trance. He replied to things I said as though I had said very different words. He was defensive and agitated, just like Lena. Clark explained that he was seeing something completely different. I wonder if Lena is seeing something different as well.”

“But Lena isn’t affected by kryptonite”, Alex said annoyingly stating the obvious. She pulled out a finger she jammed during the attack. She winced and let out a sharp sigh of relief. “Kara, she shot you.”

“I understand that. I’m just saying that her behavior was very similar”, Kara said. “She tried to lower her weapon. I watched her. When I told her I loved her, her face softened for just a moment. Alex, she’s innocent. We need to save her.”

“I think what she is saying, Alex, is that there is something nefarious at play here and Lena is not the culprit. It sounds like something is affecting her emotionally and psychologically.”

“You know her Alex. She’s your friend too. Do you really think she’s capable of aiming a kryptonite weapon at me? She took care of me when I got that weird virus and she is always there to lend a hand when we need her. She is no murderer.”

“She tried to kill my sister. Sorry if I’m seeing red right now. You’re right. We need to find her.”

“So, how do we find her?” Kara asked panicked and confused.

“I’ll see what kind of surveillance Brainy can bring up. There has to be some explanation for this.”

***

When Lena discovered she had a pen in her pocket, her first instinct wasn’t to fashion it into a weapon or to try and dig her way out of her prison. All she wanted to do was write Kara a letter. All she wanted to do was tell her how sorry she was that she attacked her so mercilessly. It horrified Lena to think about how Kara saw her. She had tried so hard for the last year to be the friend Kara deserved. She had tried so hard to show Kara how much she loved her, because she knew she was falling in love with the hero and she wanted to confess everything.

Really, she had known her feelings for Kara were more than they should be since Mon-El. No one lit Lena up the way Kara did and she found herself pacing her floor waiting for Kara to call. She felt silly really, but she knew when it came to matters of the heart, sanity was not exactly her forte. She was a Luthor after all.

Lena grabbed some of the toilet paper and began to scribble a letter to Kara.

_My Dear Sweet Kara,_

_I am praying that you don’t see me as a monster. I am praying that you can forgive what I have done to you. I know that I haven’t always hit the mark, but this was really truly awful. All I can tell you, is that I was a woman literally possessed. This villain who calls herself ‘Gayle’ or ‘Psi’ has found a way to control my mind, but it only works when she is around me. The moment she walked away from me, my mind cleared. When I realized what I had done to you, I wanted to die. I had no control over my actions. I know that is no excuse. I should have been able to fight her powers, but when she gets a hold of me, everything goes black and cold. My heart feels like she has it wrapped in a vice grip and I can’t escape._

_Kara, I would never do anything to hurt you. Protecting you has always been my priority. I want to take care of you because I love you with all of my heart. That woman you saw wasn’t me. Oh God, I can’t imagine what you and Alex are thinking right now._

_I wanted to meet because I wanted to tell you that I would give everything I am or will ever be if you will just let me love you with my whole heart. I wanted to tell you that your smile is what gets me through a hard day. I wanted to tell you that I love potstickers because you love potstickers. I wanted to tell you that when you leave my apartment, the worst moment is when your smell fades._

_I love you Kara and I am so sorry for the pain and suffering I inflicted on you and all of those other poor defenseless people. It wasn’t me, but my hand did pull the trigger and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. God only knows how long that will be. I don’t know how long this sociopath will keep me alive but as long as there is breath in my lungs, I will fight to see you and tell you how much I love you._

_Your Lena_

Lena quickly folded the toilet paper up and shoved it behind the old, rusty toilet tank. She hid the pen there too. She didn’t want to take the chance that Psi would find the pen.

Lena’s head was pounding. She was hungry, dehydrated and she felt like her life was falling apart around her. She felt like there was no way to come back from the horrors she inflicted on Kara, and she wondered if it would just be easier to provoke Psi into killing her so she could no longer use Lena as a tool for her psychotic plan. All Lena knew was that rest wouldn’t come easy, but she should get it while she could. She laid down on the cool, unforgiving concrete and closed her eyes. She imagined Kara laying next to her, smiling and she was able to fall asleep.

***

“Gayle Marsh. That is Gayle Marsh”, Kara said confidently.

Alex and Kara stood behind Brainy and inspected the security footage from the attack.

“It can’t be. Gayle Marsh is in custody right now. I’ve seen her”, Alex said rubbing her temples in frustration.

“I’m telling you. That is Psi dragging her body away. This all makes perfect sense.”

“This makes no sense. I’m telling you, Kar, she is in custody. Come on. I’ll show you.”

***

“So Lena, how are you feeling?” Psi asked, her voice dripping with evil.

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m not doing this to you. I’m not even doing this to Supergirl. Nothing personal. I just want to destroy your defenses and make your world my own. My world is far less pretty than this. Things have gone a bit awry and I had no chance of ever succeeding there. When I found a way to come to this reality, I leapt at the chance.”

“How did you get here?”

“Oh no Lena. We aren’t two girlfriends gabbing while we have our nails done. We have work to do. This may not be personal, but I need to destroy that blonde menace as soon as possible. I discovered your little love letter and I had an idea that is too delicious to pass up. You are going to break Kara’s little angelic heart. You are going to destroy her mind, heart, body and soul.”

“For someone who says this isn’t personal, this seems awfully personal.”

“Okay, maybe there is a little part of me that has grown to hate her and her holier than thou attitude since I’ve been watching her. She just floats through life, happy as can be while the rest of us suffer. It’s time for her to suffer.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You mean what are YOU going to do?” Psi began to cackle loudly. Tears fell down Lena’s cheeks as she came to the stark realization that there was no escaping Psi’s control.

***

Kara’s phone vibrated in her pocket. When Kara pulled out her phone and saw Lena’s face, her heart leapt.

“Lena?”, Kara said immediately after accepting the call.

“Hi Kara”, Lena said flatly.

“Where are you? What’s going on? Who took you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Kara. No one took me. My partner and I are going to destroy you and your squad of killers. You messed with the wrong woman. You think I’m evil, but I’m just defending myself. You’re the evil one and I hate you.”

“Lena, please. Please listen to me. I love you with all of my heart. I love you so much. I’m in love with you. Do you hear me? I’m in love with you. I know this isn’t you. You would never try to hurt me. Just tell me where you are and I will be right by your side. Wait, what do you mean partner?”

Lena began to laugh. It was a cold sinister laugh.

“You love me with all of your heart? Ha! You’re pathetic. I don’t love you. I will never love you. What about me makes you think that I would ever entertain anything with you? You’re a joke. You and your cheap clothes and your little notepad career. I could never care about you. Do you know who I am? I’m a goddamn Luthor.”

Kara knew this wasn’t Lena but it didn’t matter. Hearing such hateful words coming out of Lena’s mouth cut her deep. Her eyes filled up with tears and clenched her jaw hard.

“This isn’t you Lena. I’m not going to give up on you. I don’t care what you say. I love you with all of my heart.”

The phone disconnected and Kara collapsed to the ground.

***

“Hi Alex.”

“Hi Gayle. How are you feeling?”

“Good. Today has been a good day. I did some painting and started reading some Jane Austen.”

The look on Kara’s face was one of disbelief and horror.

“What’s up with Supergirl over there? She looks like she’s just seen a ghost.”

“You see Kar. Gayle is here. She’s locked up safe and sound.”

“Okay Alex, it’s not her, but that was Gayle’s face.”

Brainy walked up behind Kara.

“Alex, I think I know what’s going on here. I have something to show you.”

“What’s going on?” Gayle asked.

“Lena Luthor. She’s been taken by someone who looks just like you”, Kara said, visibly shaken.

Brainy stepped forward and quickly interjected.

“Technically it is Psi or Gayle. I’m sorry. Do you have a preference?”

Gayle smiled. She was surprised Brainy was being so kind.

“Gayle. Thank you.”

“It is Gayle and it isn’t Gayle. A few months back, there was that unexplained rift in the fabric of space that we thought might be one of our enemies trying to get into our reality. We all assumed it was one of the usual suspects, as Alex would say, but I believe it was an alt-world version of Psi. I took a closer look at the footage and the woman from the video clearly has a scar on her left cheek and she has a distinct limp that Gayle here clearly doesn’t have. Our Gayle has a perfect, unmarked face.”

Gayle blushed and gave Brainy a surprisingly warm grin.

Alex leaned in and whispered to Kara.

“I think she is getting a little cabin fever if she is flirting with Brainy.”

“Thank you”, Gayle said with a blush on her cheek and a sweet smile.

“We need to find Lena before she tries to hurt anyone else. I need to find her and save her from all of this”, Kara said, her voice cracking with desperation.

“That’s if she wants to be saved”, Gayle offered up. “If this alternate version of me has the same powers, Lena probably has no control over what she is doing or saying.

“We need to get into this alt-world Psi’s head. Come on Gayle, you’re coming with us. We need an expert”, Alex said motioning for Psi to step back.

One of D.E.O. guard stepped forward and placed the inhibitor on Psi’s head to block her psychic attacks away from her cell. Gayle’s tone and demeanor didn’t lead any of them to believe she had anything planned, but they knew they needed to be careful. The last thing they needed was two Gayles out on the loose.

***

**”Stubborn Love”, by the Lumineers**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/3ekNuTF3UpOvIZCfiejpnC?si=ZT8bdzAjTfmx588zRKVkuw**

Kara opened Lena’s door with her key. Lena had insisted that Kara take a copy of her key when Kara admitted to being in the neighborhood and completely exhausted after a fight with a D.E.O. escapee. Lena wanted her to have a key just in case she ever needed anything. Kara had to fight her emotions when she thought of how close she and Lena had become. With her secret out in the open and Lena’s forgiveness, Kara finally felt like she was ready to confess her growing desires to be more than friends with the stunning CEO who stole her heart. All Kara wanted to do was collapse and let herself weep with the longing in her heart, but she knew she needed to focus and bring Lena home where she belonged.

Now Kara just wanted to be close to Lena. She wanted to be with her things. She wanted to find some kind of answer about why the alt-world Psi would kidnap Lena and use her as a weapon to destroy Kara. Kara didn’t want to admit it, but Psi wasn’t far off the mark. This whole experience with Lena was taking a far greater toll than if Psi had shot her with a thousand kryptonite guns.

Kara walked around searching for clues. She wandered into her bedroom where the bed was still unmade. Kara looked around to make sure the coast was clear and picked up Lena’s pillow. Kara pressed her face into the small dent where Lena’s head had clearly rested and took a deep, calming breath in. Kara wanted to smell Lena. She would give anything to bring her home.

“Kar, are you okay?”, Alex asked cautiously stepping into the doorway.

Kara moved her face away from the pillow, but she still held it close to her body.

“No Alex. I’m not. I can’t be okay knowing Lena is out there being victimized by some psychopath from an alt-world. We have not always had a lot luck with alternate versions of ourselves and we’re the good guys. Psi is already insane.”

“She may be, but our Gayle is trying to help the best she can. Come on. We need to stay positive. We are going to get her home safe and sound.”

“What should I do next? I feel frozen. Lena is missing and I feel like someone carved out all of my internal organs and left me to die. I feel hollow.”

“We are going to finish searching her apartment and her office at L-Corp. There has got to be some clue about why she was taken. We just need to understand why she would take Lena after being here for months. There has to be some kind of explanation. I promise that we will keep searching no matter how long it takes.”

“I swear to Rao Alex, when we find her, I am never letting her ago again.”

“Deal. I’ll help you pick out the ring.”

Alex gave Kara a little smile, but Kara was a million miles away, calling out to Lena in her mind.

_I will find you Lena. Wherever you are. I’m coming and I will never leave your side again._


	2. More Than Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds a way to be closer to Lena and hope is restored for the star-crossed lovers.

**“More Than Life”, by Whitley**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/1Db3RDS6mdsuD5ibO7Bo1F?si=NAfH01GgTEWWbEyy87rDVg**

Kara pulled back the covers and laid down between the cool sheets. Lena’s bed smelled like her. It smelled like home. The Egyptian cotton felt soft against Kara’s skin. She wrapped the blankets around her body and pressed her head deep into Lena’s pillow.

She breathed in deep and pressed her lips to the soft cotton. Kara closed her eyes and pictured Lena’s eyes, her cheeks, and her soft lips. Sleep didn’t come easy to Kara since Lena was taken. She found herself lying awake in her apartment, longing to be close to her soulmate. Sleeping in her bed seemed like an extreme choice, but for the first time since she was taken, Kara felt like she could breathe being nearer to Lena. She knew there was no lover’s agreement between them, no intimacy shared, but Kara knew that her Lena would give her the shirt off her back. She knew that if sleeping in her bed made Kara feel safe and warm, she would never begrudge her the opportunity to rest easier.

“Rao, wherever Lena is, please keep her safe and protect her. Please watch over and bring her back to me as soon as you can. Please let her know that I’m not upset with her. I know in my heart that her actions and her words were not her own. I know she is alone and terrified and none of this is her fault. Please, Rao, if you could grant me one kindness, one miracle, please let her know I forgive her and I will find her no matter what it takes.”

Kara turned over on her side and let her hand drop over the edge of the bed. Something sharp poked her hand. She felt around and pulled out a small journal that was wedged between the mattress and the box spring. She pulled it out and turned on the lights. The journal was small and black, with nothing written on the cover.

“I shouldn’t read this. This is a total invasion of privacy. It could contain some clue about Psi, but it feels wrong. Jeez. What should I do? Screw it.”

Kara opened up the journal and flipped to the very last written page. She hoped that it would help her avoid anything too private, but give her some insight into alt-world Psi’s motive or Lena’s mindset.

Kara looked the page up and down and she couldn’t help but grin. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She couldn’t help being shocked at Lena’s whimsy. The center of the page contained a long letter to Kara and in the margins, Lena had drawn little doodles of hearts and written “Lena Danvers” over and over. Kara felt as though she had been given a glimpse into the sweet teenage heart inside her often stoic and broody love. Her heart melted as she ran her finger along the words “Lena Danvers.”

“I can’t believe how sweet this is. My Rao Lena, you really are adorable. Lena Danvers? I love that you want my name. I want to give you my name. I swear I am going to find you and make you Lena Danvers if it’s the last thing I do.”

Kara read the letter.

_“Kara, I’m about to meet you, but I need to write down my thoughts. Normally when I’m nervous or freaked out, I call you. You always set my heart and mind at ease, but I can’t very well ask you to calm me down this time, can I? Okay, here it goes. I love you Kara Danvers. I love you with a passion that borders on insanity. You inspire me, you enlighten me, you make me whole in a way I never thought another person could. When we met, I was in the strangest place. I was tasked with trying to convince the world that the name Luthor didn’t necessarily mean evil. I didn’t convince many, but I soon discovered that only one person mattered. You. Just you. If I had to choose one thing I love about you most, it would be the way you have always stood by me, the way you have always loved and protected me. When you told me your secret, of course I was rattled. It was hard to believe I could have missed something so obvious, but in my heart, I love it. I love that you and I, a Super and a Luthor, have always loved and respected each other. I love that we have always defended and supported each other. I love that you welcomed me as part of your family and that you have never judged me for being wealthy. You just love me and I feel blessed every single day to know that I have you in my life. Kara, the air I breathe is sweeter because you share that same air. My heart rests easier because I know you are always there to love and protect me. My light shines so much brighter because your love fills me with so much peace and joy. Okay. Enough notes. Enough doodling. I am going to go and meet you. I am going to tell you that I have no doubt in my mind or my heart that you are the love of my life and whether it is tomorrow, a year from now, or ten years from now, I want to marry you and be yours forever. Kara, I can’t wait to see you. The sweetest moment is when I see your bright blue eyes and the worst moment is when I have have to say goodbye. Okay, enough. I’m crazy. Gotta go.”_

Kara didn’t weep. She grinned from ear to ear. She pressed her hand to the page and closed her eyes, wishing desperately that she could kiss Lena.

“She loves me. She really loves me. She wants to marry me. I need to do something. I need to find her. I am going to break this spell. I am going to find her and bring her home and I am never going to let her go. Mark my words Lena, you will be a Danvers someday. I promise.

***

Alex and Kara stood on the balcony of the D.E.O. staring out at National City.

“So, she really loves you?”

“Yes. She really does. You should have seen it. It was the sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever read. Lena can be so stoic, so pulled together, but this was warm and just plain cute. I know we are going to find her. I believe it in my heart,”

“Lena and I may have had our challenges in the past, but I know in my heart that you two were always meant to be together. I remember when you defended her so vehemently when Lillian was wreaking havoc. You never faltered. You always defended her and loved her. Kar, I will do whatever I can to make sure we get her home to you safe and sound.”

“Thanks Alex. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“Okay Kara, we’re ready to go”, Brainy said waving Kara over to his work station.

Gayle stood next to Brainy and smiled. Kara was amazed that Gayle was so naturally at peace. Her smile was warm and she had been nothing but kind to Kara since Alex freed her from her cell.

“So, what’s the plan?” Alex asked.

“Gayle and Kara will each wear one of these devices. Gayle will attempt to amplify and send a message to Lena using her knowledge of both of their brain patterns. Her previous knowledge of their fears has given her a rare glimpse into a backdoor that would normally be inaccessible to anyone else.”

Alex furrowed her brows. She was clearly feeling dubious.

“Is it safe? No offense Gayle. I just want to make sure you will both be okay.”

Gayle smiled.

“If it’s my power that you are worried about, please don’t. I know this may be very hard to believe, but I am happy. I know it seems strange that I could be happy living in a jail cell, but I am. I have comfortable quarters, you have all been extremely kind, I am well fed and I have time to just be me. My powers seem almost abstract in here and I appreciate that. I know my word may not mean much, but I swear this is safe and I only want to help you find Lena.” Gayle’s tone was genuine and her eyes were soft and thoughtful. Alex was a hard sell when it came to Kara’s safety, but she was convinced.

“We are hoping at the very least to get a message from Kara to Lena but we are hoping Lena might be able to say something back. Gayle has helped us narrow down places her doppelgänger may have taken Lena. If we can get a clue, we may be able to find this alt-world Psi and take her down for good.”

“I’m ready”, Kara said resolute.

The sudden rush of footsteps and voices broke their concentration. They could hear footsteps moving quickly in their direction. Sam and Ruby appeared and walked up to the Danvers girls and Brainy.

Gayle did a double take when she saw Sam. She was clearly shaken by the appearance of the woman who was once the mighty and powerful Reign. She calmed when she saw the warm greeting she received from the Danvers sisters. The moment Alex saw Ruby and Sam, her eyes filled with happy tears. Sam stepped forward and threw her arms around Kara. Kara gave her a squeeze and pulled back.

“Hey Sam. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Of course it isn’t. Lena is missing. I had an important meeting with her that she bailed on. I called and texted but she never responded back. When I called the office and demanded answers, her assistant admitted that she was missing. Ruby and I came straight away.”

“Alex!” Ruby threw her arms around Alex and held on tight. Alex gave her a warm squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey Rubes. How are you?”

“We missed you so much”, Ruby said smiling at Sam.

Alex leveled her eyes to Sam’s and gave her a truly disarming smile.

“I missed you too. With all of my heart. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Ruby looked up at Alex, and then at Sam. The precocious young teen pulled back, reading the signs. Sam stepped forward and threw her arms around Alex’s neck. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and pressed a hand to the back of her head. They held each other close for a few beats longer than a normal hug. It was clear to everyone in the room that Alex and Sam had missed each other very much since their sudden move to Metropolis.

Sam whispered softly in Alex’s ear.

“And we missed you. I missed you so much. Please promise me that we can talk once we find Lena and bring her home.”

“Of course. I’ll be here whenever you want to talk. I’m really glad you’re both here. We need as much support as we can get.”

Alex and Sam both pulled back, but the look of longing in their eyes told the room that the only place they would be happy is in each other’s arms. Ruby grabbed Alex’s hand and then she grabbed Sam’s hand. For a brief moment, Alex and Sam smiled at each other. They looked like the most perfect family portrait.

“So, what are we doing? How can I help?” Sam asked.

“Kara and Gayle are about to see if they can use her psychic abilities to communicate with Lena. We are hoping she can give us a clue about where she is being held.”

Brainy handed each of them one of the devices he designed with Gayle’s assistance. The group adjourned to the conference room. Gayle and Kara both took a seat and placed the devices over their heads.

“What do I do?” Kara asked nervously.

Gayle reached across the table and took Kara’s hand.

“Just think of her. Think of her with all of your might. Think of everything you love about her. Picture her and hold onto that image. When I squeeze your hand, say what you need her to hear.”

Kara closed her eyes and concentrated on the image of Lena as hard as she could. She drew her face in her mind, not missing a single detail. She pictured caressing her cheek and pressing her lips to Lena’s.

Gayle grinned.

“I wouldn’t dare begrudge you that image, but maybe we concentrate on her face for now”, Gayle said with a little chuckle and a wink.

A blush spread across Kara’s cheeks as she tried to shake the image of Lena’s alabaster skin from her mind.

“Okay. Be ready”, Gayle said.

Kara felt Gayle squeeze her hand and she spoke quickly.

“Lena, can you hear me. Please if you can hear me, we are trying to find you. If you can respond, please let us know where you are being held. I love you so much Lena. I read your letter and I would marry you a thousand times over. I want you to be Lena Danvers. Please, just tell us where you are.”

***

Lena stared off blankly as Psi braided her hair.

“You’re going to want your hair out of your face for when you kill everyone Supergirl loves”, the demonic blonde said with a haunting cackle.

Lena was unmoved. She stared blankly into space.

“Repeat after me. Supergirl and everyone she loves must die. I will kill them all.”

Lena repeated each word back with cold, emotionless precision.

“Supergirl and everyone she loves must die. I will kill them all.”

Psi dropped Lena’s braid and let out a sharp, dissatisfied sigh.

“I really wish your heart was more in it. Oh well. Time for phase two.”

Psi walked out and Lena immediately began to sob. She didn’t weep because she felt guilt or pain. She cried because she heard every one of Kara’s words. She whispered back softly.

“It’s a big old building. I think it might be a school. That is all I know. I am being held in the depths. Kara, I love you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you I love you in person, but I know you will find me and I am never going to let you go. I want to be yours.”

Suddenly the door swung open and Psi pressed her fingertips to her temple.

“Ah, I see what you’re doing. I was wondering where my carbon copy had gone off to. Nice to see they have neutered you sister. It doesn’t matter. My power over this husk of a woman will remain stronger because I am closer in proximity. You will never be able to control her thoughts from where you are. Nice talking to you. Consider this connection terminated.”

Lena dropped to the ground. At first it sounded like she was crying, but then she looked up at Psi and she was laughing.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” The blonde menace demanded angrily.

“Oh, you are so screwed. I mean really bad. When she finds you, you’re a goner.”

“Shut up.”

“No really not-Psi. She’s coming to get you and when she gets you, you will never see the light of day again.”

“SHUT UP. I WILL KILL YOU.”

“Like I said, knock yourself out. If you harm another hair on my head, my Supergirl, who I think might be my new girlfriend, is going to unleash a fury on you that you couldn’t possibly comprehend. You are so done not-Psi.”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT.”

Psi stormed out of the cell and slammed the door.

Lena sat down on the cool concrete and smiled.

“She said she wanted to marry me”, Lena said grinning. “Kara, my love, I know you’re coming and I will fight every day to make sure this psycho is as primed and ready for your ass-kicking as I can. I love you with all of my heart. Keep fighting for me my love. I will never stop fighting for you.”

Lena leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. She heard Kara’s words in her mind and her heart felt happy and full of renewed hope.

***

“A school! She said it might be a school”, Kara said overjoyed.

“Brainy, get out there and get us every possible location”, Alex said cheerfully. “Come on. Let’s bring our girl home.”

“I’ll fly over all of the schools in the area and see if I can find her. If she is being held in the depths, it may be more difficult to hear her heartbeat, but now I have a better guide.”

Gayle stood up and gave them all a nod.

“I’ll help Brainy. We will get you guys a list as soon as possible.”

Kara stood up from the table and gave Gayle a big hug. Gayle stood there for a moment, her arms at her sides, completely bewildered.

“Gayle, thank you so much! That was one of the greatest gifts anyone has ever given me. I know she can hear us. I know she loves me. Thanks to you, I know we’re going to find her. I finally have hope. Like Alex said. Let’s go bring our girl home.”


	3. The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is a special gift to our broken hearted fandom, SUPERCORP ENDGAME (COLLECTIVE RAGE), and of course, a girl named Rebekah who desperately wanted to eat a delicious peanut butter and banana sandwich. With every episode this season, we break, but then we heal again. Supercorp will always persevere. Keep the faith! 
> 
> Summary:  
> Kara finds the ultimate weapon in her fight against Psi. This ending is pure fluff, so those looking for angst and pain, look elsewhere. This shit is fluffy AF. :)

“I should have known that those annoying friends of yours would recruit your version of Psi. Clever, but not clever enough. Why the hell is she helping them anyway? She could rule this planet.”

“Maybe she realized that this planet deserves to be left in peace or maybe she decided that my friends are good people and don’t deserve to be attacked like this.” Lena’s body tensed but she smiled brightly. Hope was a beautiful thing that Lena had been missing since she was taken. Now she was filled with so much hope, she was practically glowing. 

“Well, your Psi isn’t as powerful as I am. I can feel it. She won’t be able to stop me from enacting my plan. Tonight, Supergirl and everyone she loves will be no more.”

***

“Are you sure this plan is going to work?” Alex asked Kara unconvinced.

“We can’t use weapons on Lena. If Psi tries to use Lena against us again, I think it might work.”

“Might Kar? It might work? What if she doesn’t respond the way you think she will?”

“Alex, I have faith in Lena. I always have. My heart is telling me that there is only one thing stronger than Psi’s control over her. I know this will work.”

J’onn, Sam, Ruby, Brainy and Gayle joined the two sisters in the conference room.

“It seems we have been able to narrow down the five school locations down to two”, J’onn said with an optimistic tone.

“We will take two teams and hit them both at once. We need to get in there fast and grab Lena before she can try and hurt Kara. Suddenly, they heard gun fire and a cacophony of sounds moving rapidly down the hallway. Instinctively, Alex moved in front of Sam and Ruby and pushed them behind her. She waved Agent Vasquez over.

“Vasquez, get Sam and Ruby to the safe room and stay with them. I’ll let you know when it’s all clear.”

Vasquez gave Alex a quick nod and motioned for Sam and Ruby to follow her. Sam turned to Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pressed her lips to Alex’s cheek and whispered softly.

“Please be careful. We can’t lose you again. I love you Alex. We both do.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and squeezed her tight.

“I love you two Sam. I love you both.” Alex grabbed Ruby with one arms and pulled them in for a desperate embrace.

“Now go and get to safety. I will find you, I promise.”

Ruby and Sam let go and followed Vasquez down the hall.

Alex watched them walk away, her eyes bright with love and her brow furrowed with concern.

Kara stood by her side.

“Do you have the thing?” Alex whispered.

“I do. Right here in my hand.”

“Jesus I hope this works, Kar.”

“We have bigger problems right now, but remind to ask you about that moment with Sam later”, Kara said with a little smile.

Suddenly the D.E.O. was flooded with heavily armed goons. Alt-world Psi and Lena walked in behind them. Lena carried the same kryptonite laser weapon she fired into the helpless crowd. The D.E.O. agents all had their weapons drawn and aimed at Lena. 

Kara’s eyes filled with tears when she saw Lena. Lena’s eyes were dead and black. She stood there stiff and emotionless.

Alex reached over to Gayle to remove her psychic dampener but Psi fired off a shot that nearly hit Brainy, so Alex backed off.

“Don’t you dare. Too many cooks in the kitchen makes for a sloppy meal”, Psi said with a haunting cackle.

“You won’t get away with this Psi!” Kara screamed loudly.

“Oh yes I will. Your precious Lena is under my control. Nothing you do or say will sever that link. That is unless you are willing to kill her. Lena, don’t you think it’s time you took out Alex over there?”

Lena raised her gun and pointed it at Alex. Her eyes were hollow, yet tears streamed down her cheeks. Kara looked at Alex and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Kara used her super speed and moved quickly between Lena and Alex. She took one confident step forward after another until she was only two feet away. The muzzle of the weapon was only inches from Kara’s body.

“Eh, I guess the order of the destruction doesn’t really matter. Lena, Supergirl is evil and you must kill her. She wants to hurt you and make you suffer. Kill her.”

**“The Eye”, by Brandi Carlisle**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/0Plf9mewMoYkwEvncCjfxS?si=L3u8yU-ORU2f8xzualb5uw**

Lena moved the muzzle of the gun to Kara’s chest and sobbed. She had no control over her actions but somewhere inside, Lena was falling apart.

Lena let out a loud scream and pushed the muzzle in harder.

“Why do you hate me? Why are you trying to destroy me? All I have ever done is loved you”, Lena said shakily.

Kara smiled and spoke to Lena in hushed tones. She wasn’t nervous or scared.

“Lena, I don’t hate you. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I know you’re confused and upset, but just look into my eyes and you’ll see that you are my soulmate. You are my reason for living and breathing. You make me feel safe and warm and I love you with every fiber of my being. Psi can try and control you. She can manipulate my words, but hopefully this shows you what I am saying.”

Psi found it difficult to control Lena’s actions and manipulate what Kara was saying at the same time. As strong as she was, fighting Lena’s love for Kara was proving almost impossible. Psi looked up and realized that Gayle no longer had the inhibitor on and was working against her.

Kara moved slowly. She knelt down on one knee and opened her hand, palm up. Sitting in the middle of the hero’s hand was a small ring box. Lena still had the kryptonite gun pressed to Kara’s chest, but her face dropped and softened.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Psi screamed.

Kara looked up into Lena’s eyes and smiled. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

“Lena Kieran Luthor, it doesn’t have to be today or tomorrow. It can be one year or five years from now. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be Lena Danvers. I know we have to go on our first date and muddle through all of the other relationship firsts, but would you agree to marry me someday and never leave my side?”

“LENA! Lena listen to me. You are under my control. Look at me. Look at me damnit!”

“I’m sorry I have to do this Kara”, Lena said cooly.

Suddenly, she turned and fired her weapon at Psi. The beam hit her in the chest and singed her black leather suit. She dropped instantly and howled In pain like a wild animal. Lena handed the weapon to one of the agents and dropped to the ground to join Kara. She moved her hands to Kara’s cheeks and grinned. Her joyful sobs let Kara know that Lena was no longer under the spell of their unwelcome visitor.

The D.E.O. agents were able to use the element of surprise to subdue the goons easily. This wasn’t their first rodeo.

Psi laid on the ground writhing in agony.

“You read my diary?”, Lena asked with a bright smile.

“Only the last page, and only to see if it contained any clues. It turns out it did. It helped me figure out that the greatest weapon we have against our enemies is our insane love for each other.”

“Did you mean what you said? Do you really want to marry me? Was this all just a game to snap me out of my trance?”

“Rao, no. Lena, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. You have been a part of my heart since day one and every day after that. Your love has spread through me like a wild fire, engulfing every part of me. Lena, I have wanted to tell you how much I love you for so long. You are the most beautiful and intelligent woman I have ever met. Your warmth and your love are what give me strength and make me want to fight for a better world. If you’ll have me, I would like to spend every minute I can with you. I want to stand by your side, fall asleep in your arms and wake up next to you every morning. I meant what I said. I want to marry you. I want you to be Lena Danvers.”

Lena pulled Kara close and kissed her lips softly. Their first kiss was soft and sweet. It was warm and felt like home, just how they had both imagined it hundreds of times before.

All of a sudden, Psi was on her feet. She grabbed the Kryptonite weapon and fired off a shot. Lena pushed Kara hard and out of the line of fire. The shot hit Lena in the shoulder and she crumpled to the ground. 

“LENA!” Kara screamed loudly.

Kara filled with an uncharacteristic rage. She placed her body in front of Lena and aimed her laser vision at Psi. She knocked the gun out of her hands with the beam and worked hard not to incinerate their unwelcome visitor. Gayle quickly placed the inhibitor on Psi’s head and slapped her hard across the face.

“ALEX Please help her”, Kara pleaded, holding a bleeding Lena in her arms. 

“Get her into the sickbay, Kar.”

Kara scooped Lena up in her arms and quickly carried her into the sick bay. She laid her down on the hospital bed and kissed her cheek’s. Lena groaned in pain but she smiled.

“Lena, why did you do that? You shouldn’t have done that, my heart.”

Lena moved her hand to Kara’s face and beamed.

“How could I not? Kryptonite can kill you. I would do anything to protect you. I am so sorry I couldn’t fight her sooner. I am so sorry for everything I did to you and everyone else.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head and kissed her lips softly.

“You have nothing to apologize for. None of this was your fault, Lena. None of it. You held on. I knew you could. My love, please hold on now. I am so sorry you were wounded. I just want to take your pain away.“

Alex did her best to inspect the wound.

“Okay you two, calm down. Lena is going to be just fine. Kar, get out there and help round up Psi’s men. I’ll take good care of her. I know you two don’t want to let go, but you’ll be back together in no time.”

Kara leaned down and kissed Lena passionately. She stood up and grabbed Alex’s hand. 

“Take care of her Alex. Lena, I love you.”

“I love you too my super.”

“Get out Kara. Seriously”, Alex said with a little smile.

Kara kissed Lena’s hand and walked out of the sickbay to supervise the rounding up of Psi and her goons.

Gayle walked over to Kara and shook her head as she watched the alt-world Psi being taken away.

“I don’t know why, but I feel responsible for her”, Gayle said.

Kara placed a hand on Gayle’s shoulder.

“None of this was your fault. She is a different person. Listen Gayle, you have been amazing. I can’t thank you enough for everything you have done. I can talk to Alex. Maybe we can arrange to give you more freedom. Maybe some fresh air.”

“Thank you Kara. You are really kind, but I am happy here. I know it seems strange to be happy in a prison, but there is a certain peace that accompanies such consistency and low expectations. There is nothing out there for me, but I am glad I was able to help you. I’ve enjoyed being a part of a team.”

“If you’re open to it, maybe we can call on your from time to time if we need your help.”

“I would like that. It feels good to be useful. What will happened to Psi?”

“I will let Alex and J’onn decide. After what she did to Lena, I would like to fly her body straight into the sun and watch it burn, but I have to be better than that.”

“It must be frustrating to have to be good all of the time. Do you ever just want to cut down your enemies with your laser vision and be done.”

“Between you and me, the only time I have true bloodlust is when someone hurts someone I love. The answer is yes. Occasionally I want to explode, but I know in my heart that I have to remain good, no matter how angry I get. I have to remain good for Lena.”

“That’s the only thing I do regret about not going outside. Seeing you and Lena together makes me wish I had found love.”

“Who knows? Maybe someday”, Kara said with a smile.

***

Alex walked out of the sick bay a couple hours later.

Kara sat on the floor with her face buried in her hands. Alex placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and smiled.

“Hey Kar. Lena is resting, but she’s going to be just fine. Go in there and hold your woman’s hand. You’ve earned yourself some alone time.”

Kara leapt up and hugged Alex.

“Thanks Alex. I swear to Rao, I’m never letting her go.”

“Good. Get in there.”

Alex closed her eyes and raised her arms high above her head in a cat-like stretch. Sam and Ruby ran to Alex and embraced her. Alex wrapped her arms around Ruby and Sam tight and kissed both of their heads.

“Thank God you’re okay. How’s Lena? Kara said she was injured.” Sam pulled back and gave Alex a genuinely sweet smile.

“She’s good. The two lovebirds are in there together. Lena is resting.”

Brainy walked up behind them, eager to sit down at his station.

“Lovebirds? Are you talking about Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara?” Ruby asked with eyes well beyond her years. 

Alex and Sam looked at each other and grinned.

“Please, let me”, Brainy said stepping forward. “I’ve been working on my analogies. I’ve been told that they are getting better. I would like to try one out if you wouldn’t mind. 

Alex, Sam and Ruby all looked at Brainy a little confused.

Brainy put an awkward hand on Ruby’s shoulder and tried to take an almost fatherly stance.

“Let’s say that Kara is a banana. Bananas are great right?”

Ruby shook her head and furrowed her brow. She was completely confused.

“Yeah. I guess”, the girl with the cherub cheeks said with a forced grin.

“And let’s say Lena is like peanut butter. Peanut butter is always delicious. It is one of my favorite things about this planet.”

“Where are you going with this Brainy?” Alex asked trying not to laugh.

“Please be patient with me. So, let’s say love is like a sandwich...”, Brainy said without the slightest bit of humor.

Sam grabbed Alex’s arm and had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling.

Ruby just smiled and nodded her head.

“So if someone wanted to make a love sandwich, let’s say her name is Rebekah.”

Alex and Sam exploded into laughter.

“Who the heck is Rebekah?”, Sam asked completely untethered. Even Ruby had to laugh. Brainy stood there with a confused look on his face, but he continued his spin down his analogy rabbit hole. 

“Rebekah is a fictional representation of someone who is hungry and would like to make a sandwich. Anyway, Rebekah can make a sandwich with just peanut butter, and sure, it would be delicious, but who wouldn’t want both banana and peanut butter on their sandwich? The point is that Kara and Lena are wonderful apart, but they are so much better together.”

Alex, Sam and Ruby stood by speechless for a moment.

“Umm...thanks Brainy”, Ruby said trying not to laugh. 

“Always happy to be of service. Do you mind if I take a seat? I would really like to get back to work.”

Sam, Alex and Ruby walked off out of earshot and began to chuckle.

“What was that?”, Ruby whispered.

“Not sure babe”, Sam said trying to catch her breath. 

“I think he was trying to explain that they are in love, but really I don’t know. Who the hell is Rebekah?” They all let out a hearty laugh.

Sam’s face suddenly became more serious. She stared at Alex with a sparkle in her eyes. “Alex, can we talk?” Sam moved a hand to Alex’s arm and looked deep into her eyes.

“I’ll give you two some privacy”, Ruby said turning to leave.

“No sweetie. You should stay. I have something to say to you and your mom.” Alex wrapped an arm around Ruby and beamed.

Sam moved a hand to Alex’s cheek and smiled.

“Alex, we missed you so much.”

“I missed you both with all of my heart. When you left for Metropolis, I felt like a part of my heart went with you.”

“We never should have left. We missed you the moment we left too.” Ruby held onto Alex’s arm tight. “Mom and I were both so miserable. 

“After all of the Reign business, I really needed to clear my head. I knew I needed to step away, but I never wanted to step away from you.”

Ruby let go of Alex’s arm and stepped back.

Alex and Sam inched closer to each other. Sam moved a hand to Alex’s hand and held it. She looked deep into Alex’s deep brown eyes and smiled. Alex moved a hand to Sam’s waist and pulled her close.

“You two were rapidly becoming my world and then, you were gone. I wanted to beg you not to leave, but I didn’t want to hold you back from living your life. I didn’t want to be selfish and ask you to stay with me.”

“I wish you had. I wanted so desperately for you to tell me not to leave. I wanted you to want us to stay.”

Sam moved both of her arms around Alex’s neck and pressed her forehead to Alex’s.

Alex’s eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around Sam tight.

“Sam, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I fell in love with you both. I just want to be with you. I want us to be a family. I can move to Metropolis or you can move here, but please, let me be a part of your lives.”

“When we left, Lena said that I would always be welcome back in National City. Even she knew, this is where our hearts would be happiest. Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Sam.”

“Can we kiss already?”

Alex beamed. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Sam’s softly. The connection between them was palpable. Ruby looked on grinning happily as her mother and Alex finally found the good sense to just be honest and love each other completely.

***

When Lena opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and her entire body screamed with pain. For the briefest moment, she was terrified that everything that had happened was just some vivid dream and she was still laying on the cool concrete floor of the school.

Her heart rested easy and her body relaxed when she felt Kara’s warm breath against her cheek. The hospital bed wasn’t wide but Kara laid next to Lena, resting on her side. Her super pressed her lips to Lena’s neck and suddenly, Lena’s pain just disappeared. Lena looked down at her hand and found the beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger. She freed her other arm and wrapped it around Kara tenderly.

Kara stirred and opened her eyes.

“Hi beautiful”, Lena whispered softly. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s chest and kissed her lips with loving care.

“Hello back my gorgeous girl. How are you feeling? How’s the pain?”

“I’m fine. As long as I have you here, I can’t feel any pain.”

Lena held her hand up in the light and smiled.

“This ring is exquisite. If I had all of the rings in the world to choose from, it would be this one.”

“I saw it and I just knew. It is elegant, but now showy. It shimmers in the light and is simply perfect. The diamond is the highest quality, just like you.”

“You know Kara Danvers, I think you might be trying to flirt with me.”

Kara grinned and caressed Lena’s cheek.

“How on earth would you come to that conclusion?”, Kara asked with a sweet chuckle and a little snort.

Lena pulled Kara in closer and kissed her cheek.

“I still can’t believe you love me. You really love me”, Lena said with genuine awe.

“Of course I do. I have loved you every minute of every day we have known each other. My loyalty is not easily earned, but my heart has always been yours. From the moment we met, my heart beat only for you. I love you with every muscle, every nerve, every single bone. I love you mind, body, and soul. I have no idea how I got this lucky, but I want to marry you before you come to your senses.”

“Oh, it’s way too late for that. I finally came to my senses when I realized that you are my family and there is nowhere in the world I would rather be than in your arms.”

“Well, thank Rao you’re a genius”, Kara said with a flirty smile.

“Kara, are you sure you can forgive me for everything I did? I was awful. I remember every horrible second. It was like being trapped behind glass, with no means of escape. I felt completely powerless until I saw you down on your knee with that ring. You were the one person more powerful than Psi. Do you really forgive me?”

“Of course I do Lena. I have always told you, you never have to apologize to me. I will always forgive you, instantly. There is no transgression that will ever change the way I feel about you. You are my heart and you always will be.”

“How on earth did I wait this long to tell you? Why did I wait so long?”

Kara sat up and looked deep into Lena’s eyes.

“None of that matters. All that matters is that we both know and I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you Lena. I will spend every single day showing you how much I love and appreciate you. I will always be by your side.”

“When I was held captive, I called out to you every night. I called out to you and I prayed that you would hear me. The mere thought of being wrapped in your arms just like this was how I survived.”

Kara adjusted. She leaned against the pillows and wrapped her arm around Lena. Lena pressed her head to Kara’s chest and smiled sweetly.

“I could hear you. I mean, not in the traditional sense but I knew you were out there and I knew I would find you. I never lost faith. I called out to you too. Every single moment we were apart, I thought about you and prayed that you were okay.”

A knock at the door got their attention. Kara pulled Lena closer and kissed her head. Kara’s protective embrace calmed Lena and soothed her soul. 

“Sorry to interrupt. We just wanted to check on the patient”, Alex said holding Ruby and Sam’s hands.

Kara and Lena saw Sam and Alex holding hands and smiled.

“Does this mean that you two finally came to your senses as well?” Lena asked cheerfully.

“It does. It turns out that the four of us were all being stubborn fools”, Alex said wrapping an arm around Ruby. “I’m sorry that you were kidnapped and you suffered the way you did Lena, but thank you for lighting the fire under all of us. Every day is precious and I don’t want to waste anymore time denying my feeeligs. 

Sam wrapped her arms around Alex’s free arm and kissed her cheek.

“We all have some catching up to do.”

“You good Ruby?”, Kara asked.

“Yeah. I was just thinking. Brainy is totally right. You two are like peanut butter and bananas. You are much better together.”

Kara and Lena looked at each other completely confused.

Alex and Sam exploded into laughter.

Alex placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll try to explain later. We’re still trying to figure out exactly what he was trying to say, but deep down, it was sweet. Good old Brainy.”

They all laughed and shook their heads.

Kara, Lena, Alex and Sam had all suffered the pain of loss, longing and desire, but none of that mattered. All that mattered now was that they were where they belonged. In each other’s arms, wrapped together like the most perfect peanut butter and banana sandwich ever made. 


End file.
